Where Do We Go from Here?
by Autistic Writer
Summary: After a one night stand, Rarity and Rainbow Blitz decide to ignore the night they had. However, the two find it very difficult to forget the night despite having little memory of it. Will these two learn of the true feelings they possess for one another and learn about that night.


**Hello, I am the Autistic Writer.**

 **Whether you are new, a returning fan or just curious to see what this is, I welcome you.**

 **Welcome to a new story with Rarity/Rainbow Blitz as the pairing. I've wanted to do this story for a while, but I didn't have the characters just yet. This will be a mature story, but not too racy either. Just a story that will dip into both from time to time.**

 **But, I hope you guys enjoy this story. This is "Where do we go from here?"**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 1: The Morning After

Rarity turned on her bed. She was resting in her comfort despite having the worst headache in the word. She snuggled before retreating over to the left side of the bed. A bit of sunlight hit the fashionista, this was a sign for her to wake up.

Rarity struggled to lift her head up. She knew that she must have partied a bit too hard last night. She had many mornings like this. Rarity lifted the sheets on her end and quickly put them back on. She wasn't wearing anything under the sheet.

"EEEPPPP," Rarity sounded like Fluttershy. She peeked in the sheets of her figure.

Rarity wasn't one for sleeping naked. She usually had some type of night wear like a nightgown or an over-sized shirt with panties. The only times she has slept in the nude is when she was with a lover when the two would have sex. It would explain why the other side of her bed was larger than it usually was.

Rarity gulped a bit of saliva out of nervousness. She predicted that that she must have met someone at the party and the two of them would come to her boutique to 'celebrate'. The question on Rarity's mind was who the man who made love to her was. She remembered that she danced with this guy and felt safe around him. He walked her home and she pulled him inside her home.

The mystery was killing her. Rarity had to know her mystery man. However, her question would be answered as the form of the male lifting his upper body out of the sheets. Rarity's mouth dropped as she knew who the male that slept with her.

"Rainbow Blitz?" Rarity mumbled.

Blitz yawned as he turned to Rarity oblivious to what was going on. "Hey Rarity, what am I doing in your home? Why are you naked and why do I feel sore?"

It took Blitz a moment to not only look at Rarity but he poked his head into the sheets to see that he was naked as well. Blitz had put two and two together that he must have slept with Rarity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Blitz screamed as the birds outside Rarity's home flew away.

* * *

Rarity sat down on the table with a cup of coffee while wearing a pink robe. Her eyes followed Rainbow Blitz, who was pacing back and forth. It was a good thing he was wearing boxers.

"How could this happen? I didn't even realize it was you. Maybe I was too drunk or maybe something else."

Rarity heard various excuses Rainbow Blitz was uttering. It was understandable as she didn't realize it was Rainbow Blitz that was in the bar. It was quite an interesting morning. Blitz ran upstairs to find anything that happened. Rarity sipped her coffee trying to understand anything from last night, yet her mind was drawing a blank.

"How did this happen? I know Rainbow Blitz is a dear friend of mine, but this feels very wrong for our friendship." Rarity sighed while stirring her cup.

Rainbow Blitz came back down with a camera. "I think I have something that might clear up some memories."

Rainbow Blitz put down the video camera and played it at the beginning. Rarity and Blitz sat down and witnessed how it started with them giggling and telling the audience that they were going to profess their love to one another in a physical way.

The tape then showed various positions the couple used last night. Rarity and Blitz's faces were red as a tomato. Rarity couldn't believe how intense the love making was and Rainbow Blitz couldn't believe how much stamina the couple had. The two of them looked at one another then back to the tape. Rarity heard all the dirty talk she was saying to Blitz. Her eyes widened seeing herself use such vigor words to describe that night with Blitz.

Rarity couldn't stand to hear it anymore and closed the video camera.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting night." Rarity swallowed.

"Yeah…" Blitz hesitated as he was at a loss for words.

"Let's take separate showers and talk about this." Rarity emphasized the word separate as she didn't want to even look at Blitz while showering down. That tape made her feel so dirty.

Rarity and Rainbow Blitz kept silence and only gazed at one another. Rarity collected her fingers and sighed knowing she would have to say something about the morning they just had.

"So," Rarity asked with great consideration, "where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go?" Blitz told her. "This is a first for me. I mean, I have done it before, but not with one of my own friends."

"Well, I can certainly say you are one of a couple of guys that has actually remained with me in the morning, but like you said, I have never done it with a friend I trust." Rarity sighed. She had to admit that it was a good thing that she had done it with Rainbow Blitz. It was a lot bigger than a stranger having his way with her. But, that didn't mean she was fine with the idea she had sex with Rainbow Blitz.

"Rarity, do you have a…" Sweetie Belle came walking through the back porch. She was shocked by Blitz's presence. "Hey, Blitz. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was helping Rarity by giving her a neck massage." Blitz blushed while Rarity nods very quickly to agree with him.

"Okay," Sweetie Belle said before focusing her attention to the camera in the middle of the table. "Ahhh, a camera."

Rarity freaked when Sweetie Belle wanted to use the camera. She could have taken the camera with the video of her night. Rarity quickly swiped it and gave it to Blitz.

"Sweetie, I need Blitz to take it home and fix it. Apparently, there are some bugs he needs to fix."

"Rainbow Blitz is going to fix a camera? Are you sure that you trust Blitz and not Twilight or Dusk Shine."

Rarity realized how idiotic that plan was. "Well, I figured Blitz was up to the challenge."

"Yeah, I better leave now." Blitz said as he patted Sweetie Belle head and was about to kiss Rarity's cheek. However, he realized that moments from their love making kept playing back and he rushed out in order to avoid further contain with Rarity.

* * *

Rainbow Blitz sighed as he put the camera into the shelf of his room. he flew over to his chair and sat down. Blitz growled angrily as he rubbed his hands in his face.

"Why did I go to that club last night? I didn't mean to do that to Rarity. I mean I like her, but she is my friend. AHHHHHHHHH,"

Blitz wasn't sure what to do. He would probably have to take responsibility if Rarity was carrying Rainbow Blitz Jr. inside her. Blitz feared the worst as he imagined himself being married to Rarity. She would become pushy and constantly yell at him for being lazy. Their home would be at the Carousel Boutique and it would be overcrowded with children.

Blitz grabbed the camera and carried a hammer with him. He intended to smash the camera right where it stood. He hesitated for a few minutes before putting the hammer down. Blitz opened up the camera to play back the video of the lovemaking. Blitz intensely stared at the interaction he had with Rarity. The cyan male wasn't sure what to do. Apart of him felt shocked that he shared such a passionate moment with his friend. Yet, he understood that Rarity was just a friend to him.

"Rarity, what are we going to doing?" Blitz put down the camera.

Knock! Knock!

Blitz fumbled with the camera as he held it to him. He heard the knocks on his door knowing someone is on the other side. He wasn't sure if it was mail or someone waiting for him to open up.

Knock! Knock!

Blitz put down the camera and went to answer the door. As soon as he opened it, he saw a young woman wearing sweat pants and a sport's bra. He recognized her white hair instantly. It made her look like a bird.

"Hi Gilda," Blitz smirked.

"Sup, Blitz." Gilda remarked. "What you doing?"

"Nothing much, just got back home."

"Where were you?"

"I was out last night to help a friend. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, dude. Can't a friend visit another friend?" She smirked.

"Not really." Blitz crossed his arms.

"I found a movie we both can watch tonight, you in?" Gilda asked.

"Sure," Blitz said. He was about to say no, but he didn't want to hurt Gilda's feelings. Additionally, he wanted to get his mind off Rarity for the moment.

"Thanks," Gilda hugged Blitz, but back off before he could smell her. "I have to go, but I will catch you later."

"Roger that," Blitz saluted Gilda as she jogged away from his home.

Blitz closed the door and sighed. "I hope Rarity can forgive me. Wait, what do I care about Rarity for? We're not dating or anything."

* * *

Rarity walked backward to see a dress she personally designed. This was to keep her mind off Rainbow Blitz and the night they just had. Rarity wanted to shake it off as a bad dream, but the damage was already done. Rarity couldn't exactly look at Rainbow Blitz the same way again.

 _It's perfectly understandable, Rarity. Blitz has probably moved on from you. The two of you just slept together. No sense on dwelling in the past._ She told herself.

Before she continued to look over her dress, the thought of a shirtless Blitz came into Rarity's mind. She turned around remembering that he had used her shower. She strolled into the bathroom and faced her shower.

Rarity's mind wondered into erotic territory to imagine Blitz taking a shower. Rarity licked her lips as she couldn't turn away. She imagined Blitz washing down his sweaty body, his muscles and even rubbing down a certain part of him.

Rarity stomped her foot. "Rarity, you need to act professional about this. You and Rainbow Blitz simply just made a mistake. He is just your friend; nothing more, nothing less."

Rarity stood there staring at the shower. She couldn't ignore how aroused she was. She focused her eyes into the shower for a moment. She quickly discarded her clothes and jumped into the shower.

Rarity felt very relieved after her shower. Yet, the feelings about Blitz weren't going away. She fell on her bed, face first. She spoke into her blanket complaining about why her heart was feeling this way. She never had feelings for Blitz before, so why couldn't she ignore him this one time.

She turned to where her back was lying on the bed. Rarity sighed as she was wondering why her heart was being difficult. She has experienced nights with men before, yet Blitz was the only one that stood out.

"Why did I have to get drunk?" Rarity rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Rarity…is this a bad time," Sweetie Belle stood by the door.

"Sweetie!" Rarity rose from her bed in her pink robe.

"Sorry for bothering you, Rarity. There's someone to see you?" Sweetie Belle said.

"What? But, Carousel Boutique is closed for today?" Rarity stood up from the bed. She was confused of who would want to see her today. Was it one of her friend? Did she forget something?

"I know that, but he wanted to see you personally and in privacy." Sweetie Belle told her sister.

Rarity turned to her sister and sighed. She knew this guy would probably not leave unless Rarity convined him. "Fine, just tell him I will be down in a few minutes."

As Sweetie Belle left, Rarity had a feeling of who this person was.

As Rarity guessed, she saw the male waiting for her downstairs. It was Thunderlane, one of Rainbow Blitz's friends that Rarity had the pleasure of meeting. He set them up without knowing that the two weren't exactly a match. He started the change of events that led to Rarity sleeping with Rainbow Blitz. She wasn't sure whether to thank him or make him leave.

Rarity stood there and crossed her arms. "You have some nerve showing up here."

"I know that, Rarity. I came here to apologize for how I acted last night. I know nothing will make you forgive me for doing that to you."

Rarity stood there hearing Thunderlane's heartfelt apology for leaving in the middle of the date. She stood there looking at him. As much as she heard every excuse of why he left her, apart of her couldn't help but to think about Rainbow Blitz and what he was doing at the moment. She knew it was rude of her to not pay attention to Thunderlane, her mind immediately thought of Rainbow Blitz.

"…So, that's my apology. I know this is too much to ask, but do you think we can try that date again?" Thunderlane begged.

Rarity felt like slapping him in the face. He wanted to try again after leaving in the middle of the date. Yet, Rarity mind thought about Rainbow Blitz and the fact that he might be moving on from her. Rarity sighed as she wondered when this feeling in her heart would go away. She looked over at Thunderlane, who was waiting for an answer to his question.

 _If Rainbow Blitz is moving on from that night then, so can I._

"I would love to go on a date with you," Rarity said before kissing his cheek.

As Thunderlane cheered and left the Boutique, Rarity walked slowly towards the window. There she got a glimpse of Rainbow Blitz walking past it with a woman. Rarity panicked as she hides from their view. She looked back as she saw Gilda was the woman that was with Blitz.

"I guess he found someone else. I should be happy for him, yet why am I feeling this way." Rarity watched Blitz walking away from her view.

Unknown to Rarity, a single tear drop fell from her face.

* * *

 **So, that's the end of the chapter. What did you guys think?**

 **I know this might be rushing a bit, but I wanted Rarity and Rainbow Blitz to move on from one another. The two of them thought that it was a mistake and nothing happened. Though as the story progresses, that's not the case. But, I am looking forward to the romance between Rainbow Blitz and Rarity.**

 **Do you have any thoughts, comments or concerns about this chapter, let me know down below.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
